


Why don't I look like you?

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: South Park
Genre: Based off the hc that Craig is actually adopted, I now have this story, Let my boy be from Peru, M/M, Thanks to those guys, The Tuckers are supportive of their adopted son, The ideas were fleshed out in a discord chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Craig Tucker had known for years that he had been adopted when he was just a toddler. Rediscovering a box left to him by his biological parents sends both him, his family and Tweek on an emotional journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig always knew he wasn't officially a Tucker. Maybe it was how he looked nothing like the rest of his family. Maybe it was the fact that when he was looking for things to create Feldspar's outfit, he had spotted a small wooden box at the back of his closet.

The young boy sat back on his bed, running his fingers over the carvings gently. He remembered this box and its contents despite not seeing inside for a few years. 

It contained pieces from his past. His _true_ past. It revealed the secrets of not Craig Tucker. But of a young Peruvian villager, Carito Baldalez.

"I forgot about this..." The boy sighed softly as his hands ran over the latch. Carefully flicking it open, he looked down into the box with a gentle look, smiling slightly as he picked up an old photo. He gently traced a finger over the smiling faces. "I might not remember you guys, but part of me misses you." 

A soft squeaking caught his attention. He carefully set the photo back in the box before freeing Stripe from his cage and carrying him over to the bed before picking up the photo and showing it to his beloved pet. "I wish I could thank them Stripe. They gave me up so I could have a better life. They gave up their only son." 

He couldn't help but smile more as he stared at the faces of his biological parents before he started to go through the things they had left him. 

Toys joined the one his bed. A small hat sat in his hands. He had been wearing it in the photo of him and his parents. From what the Tucker's had told him, the village he came from was one of poverty. His parents couldn't afford to feed him and reluctantly gone to the city with some other families to hand him over to the orphanage. He couldn't thank the two enough. They gave him a chance for a proper life.

A hum of confusion escaped him as he saw a pale piece of paper that he had never noticed. With shaking hands, he carefully unfolded it. Unfamiliar words filled his eyes. 

His breath hitched as he realized what he was looking at. Despite not being able to understand it, he could tell the letter was full of love and regret. 

"Hey what's that Craig?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, Craig looked at his adoptive sister. "Just a letter from my biological parents."

"Oh cool. What does it say?"  
"How the fuck am I meant to know? It's in their language."  
"Yours."  
"Huh?"  
"You're a Tucker but you're still a wha-"  
"Baldalez."  
"Yeah that. It's your native language. You just don't understand it." She smiled slightly as she left his doorway, her middle finger flicking up.

She was right and Craig knew it. He was both American and Peruvian. "She's right Stripe." He smiled down at the small fuzz ball. "I'm both a Tucker and Balsalez." He picked up the family photo and sighed. "I hope everything worked out with them." 

He shook his head and packed everything up, setting the box on his bedside table. Tweek was coming over soon and he didn't want to be caught staring at everything. Sure Tweek knew that he was adopted. Craig had long since admitted that to him. However, he had never seen the box and its contents. 

Biting his lip, he shook his head. Maybe today he'd finally show his boyfriend the things that had been left for him by his biological parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig smiled at a soft familiar voice coming from downstairs. He jogged down the stairs, wrapping his arms around Tweek. "Hey, babe. How was work?" 

"Same as -nggh- normal." The blond grinned and gained a faint pink dusting on his cheeks as he felt soft lips connect with them for a few seconds. 

Grabbing his hand gently, Craig started to lead him to his bedroom, pausing at a common statement that rose from the next room.

"Keep the door open!"

"Tricia do you have to say that every time?"

"Yup."

Shaking his head, Craig smiled at Tweek. "Come on. I want to show you something I found."

Once the two were safely in the boy's room, Craig sighed and picked up his carved box. "So you know how I'm adopted and all that shit?"

"Well yeah." 

Craig smiled as he gestured for Tweek to join him on his bed. "I found this again when I was raiding my cupboard when I was looking for things for Feldspar."

"It's pretty. What does this have to do with you being adopted?"

Craig smiled as he opened the box carefully. "It's a collection of things my biological parents left me." He carefully took out the photo before handing it over to his twitchy boyfriend, smiling at his soft chuckle.

"The hat's too big for your little head Craig! You were so cute when you were small. What happened?"

"Oh shut up." Craig grinned, wrapping an arm around Tweek as the other boy leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I found a letter in the box before. I must have missed it the few times I looked through it before packing it away. I understand jackshit of it though."

Tweek hummed softly as he gazed at the smiling Craig and his parents in the frozen piece of time that rested in his hands. "Use google translate man."

"That website sucks though."

"I know. We can figure out what it really says though." He handed the picture back before getting up to grab Craig's laptop. 

"Good point...It'd be nice to see what they wrote. It'll make me feel closer to them. Part of me misses them."

"I know hun. It's only natural you miss them. They didn't give you up because they wanted to, but they did it to give you a proper life."

"Yeah. I want to thank them for that." As Craig spoke, he heard the soft clacking of his keyboard as Tweek started copying the letter that he had carefully taken, into Google Translate. 

"Well, you can Craig." 

"How?"

"Your parents will have the copies of your adoption papers. We can look up the orphanage and see if they have a record of you. If they do, you can contact your biological parents."

Craig blinked. He had never thought about attempting to contact the orphanage in hopes of letting his true parents know that they had accomplished their goal of giving him a proper life. "Would that even work? I mean the orphanage might have shut down by now. Hell even if it was still running, there's a high chance that won't have kept the records."

"It's worth a try isn't it?" Tweek smiled as he looked up at him. He knew that Craig was hoping that he could contact them. In the few times where Craig had talked about how he was adopted, everyone could hear the want to contact his biological parents. 

"Yeah. It's always worth a try." His voice trailed off as he thought about it. Sure he had always wanted to contact them, but the idea of actually doing it made him feel slightly sick. "What if they forgot about me? I was only a toddler after all and I'm sure they have more things to worry about."

"Craig you were their only child. They'll remember you. Trust me." He kissed him softly before going back to copying the letter. "They clearly loved you, Craig. They did what they had to so you could have a proper life. I'm sure they'd love to hear that you're doing great." 

Craig chuckled and pulled the smiling boy closer. "You always know what to say, honey. I guess you're right. Besides, there's no harm in trying."

Tweek nodded and smiled. "After we translate this, we'll go speak to your parents and see what they say about it." 

The boy next to him frowned ever so slightly. "Do you think they'll be offended that I want to reconnect with them? After all, these two raised me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You worry too much." He hummed softly and smiled. "Finished. Lets see what this says."


End file.
